Viharhercegnő
by Arvael
Summary: Kerina csakúgy, mint a legtöbb fajtájabeli szintén a Shikon no Tama szilánkjait gyűjti. Naraku is hamar felfigyel rá. Vajon örökké fog tartani kikényszerített szövetsége a férfival, vagy sorsa máshogy fog alakulni? [Naraku&OC]
1. Ékkőszilánkok!

**_Viharhercegnő_**

_**1. rész: Ékkőszilánkok!**_

– Inuyasha! Mögötted! – kiáltotta Kagome, ahogy a torkán kifért, ezzel megmentve a kutyaszellemet a végső csapástól, akinek sikerült a legutolsó pillanatban félreugrania. Még a levegőben megpördült és kardját támadójára szegezte.

– Hol vannak a Shikon szilánkok? – ismételte meg még egyszer kérdését ellenfele, aki szintén csak félig volt démon, mint Inuyasha. Ebben hasonlítottak egymásra. De semmi másban...

A támadó egy szép arcú, fiatal nő volt, akinek arcán mindig valamiféle furcsa kifejezés ült és őrült fény csillant mélykék, lilás szemeiben. Homlokát arany színű jelek díszítették: egy pont, alatta egy nonfiguratív szimbólummal. Oldalt, mindkét szeme szegletében, különféle méretű ezüst pöttyök csillogtak, melyeket néha eltakart világosbarna frufruja. Volt egy fekete nyaklánca is, melyet egy ötágú, ugyanolyan színű csillag díszített; királykék ruhája pedig remekül harmonizált különös szemeivel.

– Huh! Csak szeretnéd őket! – szegte fel a fejét Inuyasha. – Add ide a tieid, s akkor talán megkímélem az életedet!

– Milyen lovagias... – vigyorodott el a nő, amivel igen rémisztően hatott, ha figyelembe vesszük a különös csillogást szemeiben. – Úgy én is hasonlót ajánlok...

– Feh! Ne nevettess! – kiáltotta a kutyaszellem, azzal nekirontott.

Pengék csendültek össze, ahogy a Tessaiga találkozott a másik karddal, amit azonnal körülvett valamilyen furcsa fekete köd... Egy pillanatra egymásnak feszült a két erő, aztán egy halk, de nagyon is hátborzongató reccsenés hallatszott, ami jelezte, valami nincs rendben. Inuyasha szemében egyszerre jelent meg a meglepettség és a rémület; a Tessaiga kicsorbult.

A nő hirtelen oldalra nézett: valami csillogást látott a szeme sarkában. Vigyora még szélesebbre húzódott, amint eltolta magát Inuyashától és felszökkent a levegőbe.

– Hé! Nem úszod meg ennyivel! – ordibálta a fiú, de a torkára forrt a szó, mikor észrevette, landolt ellenfele – egyenesen Kagome mögött!

– Kagomeee! – Inuyasha futott volna oda, de a nő hangja megállította:

– Még egy lépés, és... megölöm! – suttogta úgy, hogy a jelenlévők ereiben megfagyott a vér. Kagome mozdulatlanná dermedt, ahogy megérezte az éles pengét a torkán, mire a kutyaszellem dühösen megállt, villámló tekintetét támadójukra emelve.

– Tehát, hol is vannak azok a szilánkok? Mondd, hol tartod őket? – érdeklődött csevegő hangon Kagométól, ám a lány nem válaszolt, mire a nő mélyet sóhajtott. – Hát jó... így egy kicsit tovább tart majd, de...

Mégis egész hamar megtalálta, amit keresett: Kagome hatalmas, sárga hátizsákjának egyik oldalsó zsebében az ékkőszilánkokat tartalmazó üvegfiolát. Csalódottan rázta a meg a kezében.

– Csak ennyi...? – kérdezte szemrehányóan, mire Inuyasha megindult felé, ő azonban csak nevetve felugrott a levegőbe és méterekkel arrébb ért földet. Elővette az övére csatolt szütyőkéjét és beleszórta az ékkődarabokat, aztán a fiolát visszadobta Kagoménak. – Tessék, hogy legyen mibe gyűjtenek a többit, mikor visszajövök értük.

– Tee... – Inuyasha hangja fenyegetővé vált és már rohant is a nő felé kihúzott karddal, de ő csupán csak nevetett és könnyedén felszökkent egy messzi faágra.

– Viszlát! – kacagott rájuk még egy utolsót, majd intett egyet kezével és elindult be, a rengetegbe.

Szédületes sebességgel haladt, egyik fáról a másikra szökkenve és már az est is leszállt, mikor meglátott egy falut, ahol végre lepihenhet. Magabiztos léptekkel sétált be a főkapun és a legjobb fogadóban kért magának szobát és vacsorát, hogy aztán nyugodt álomra hajthassa fejét, kimerülten az egész napos küzdelem és hajsza után.

Önelégülten mosolyodott el, mikor arra gondolt, milyen nagy darab is van már a birtokában a Szent Ékkőből, különösen, ez után a mai fogás után... nem is volt annyira nehéz...

– Hát ez remek... tegnap az a fura félszellem, ma meg Kagura... – csóválta meg a fejét Inuyasha, miközben feltápászkodott és előrántotta a Tessaigát, amely még mindig nem volt teljesen ép. A csapat éppen Toutousai műhelyéhez tartott.

– Tény, hogy kicsit mintha zsúfolt lennel a határidőnaplód... – jegyezte meg Kagome.

– Tessék?! – pislogott értetlenül a kutyaszellem.

– Semmi, semmi! – legyintett a lány egy sóhajtás közepette.

– Mit akarsz, Kagura? – szegezte neki az érkezőnek azonnal a kérdést Miroku.

– Megint Naraku küldött...? – ez sokkal inkább megállapítás volt Sango részéről, mintsem kérdés.

– Természetesen... az ékkőszilánkokért – biccentett a szélboszorkány és egy kecses mozdulattal kitárta legyezőjét.

– Ó, akkor akár el is rakhatom a kardot! – válaszolta erre Inuyasha, de szavai ellenére a Tessaigát továbbra is a keze ügyében tartotta.

– Ezt meg hogy érted?

– Nincs nálunk egyetlen ékkődarab sem – vallotta be Kagome.

– Hogyhogy?

– Most csevegni akarsz? – kérdezett vissza Inuyasha, de Sango közbeszólt:

– Tegnap ellopták tőlünk az összeset.

– Mindet? – Kagura szemei tágra nyíltak. Nem akarta elhinni, amit hallott.

– Igen – biccentett Kagome és előhúzta az ékköves fiolát. – Tessék, ebben voltak... látod, most sehol sincsenek!

– Ki volt az?

– Szeretnéd tudni, ugye...? – kérdezte vigyorogva Miroku; egyértelmű volt, hogy senki sem akarja a szélboszorkány orrára kötni.

– Egy felvágós félszellem! – szitkozódott Inuyasha, szokásához híven előbb beszélt, mint gondolkozott. – Ha megtalálom azt az átkozott nőszemélyt, én...

– Egy nő? – kacagott fel Kagura. – Ráadásul egy hanyou? Talán túlbecsültünk, Inuyasha...!

– Hogy merészeled...?

– Merre tartott? – kíváncsiskodott a nő. – Mert ugye, a nyomában vagytok, ha jól sejtem...

– Igen, de semmi közö... – Sango nem tudta befejezni, mert Shippou ijedten mutatott északi irányba:

– Arra!

– Köszönöm! – mosolygott a kis csapatra legyezője mögül Kagura, majd kihúzta hajából az egyik tollat, a következő pillanatban pedig már a szelek szárnyán repült.

– Te ostoba! – rontott azonnal Inuyasha a kis rókadémonnak, s egy jókorát sózott a feje búbjára. – Mégis minek kellett elmondanod neki?! Most utána fognak menni és...

– És nekünk nem kell újra megküzdenünk vele, hanem Kaguráék megszerzik nekünk az ékkőszilánkokat!

– Mi az, hogy „megküzdenünk"? – kérdezte élesen Kagome. – Nem emlékszem, hogy neked túl nagy szereped lett volna benne.

– Shippou, ugye te sem gondoltad komolyan, amit mondtál, hogy Kagura megszerzi _nekünk_ a szilánkokat? – hajolt le hozzá Miroku, s még épp idejében rántotta el a rókaszellemet, mielőtt Inuyasha újból lecsapott volna.

– Most már nem csak mi, hanem Naraku is a nyomában van – jegyezte meg komoran Sango. – Nem lennék a helyében...

„_Ó igen! Remek! Kellett már egy kis testmozgás, ráadásul még két ékkőszilánkot is szereztem!"_ gondolta boldogan a nő, aki Inuyasháéktól is ellopta a Shikon darabokat, miután elhagyta a falut.

Nyomában csak füstölgő romok maradtak; olyan volt, mintha villámok sújtották volna a kis települést, lépten-nyomon elszenesedett faházak voltak és a természeti jelenség úgy tűnt, az embereket sem kímélte... de a legfurcsább mégis az volt mindebben, hogy az utóbbi egy hétben nem volt vihar ezen a környéken. Még csak nem is esett... még aznap sem...

A hajnali napfény álmosan világította meg a háttérben füstölgő falu romjait, miközben a nő kényelmes, lendületes léptekkel haladt egy gyönyörű rizsföld irányába, de még előtte át kellett haladnia egy pici ligeten, mely fáktól volt övezve.

Amint elhaladt az első terebélyes fa mellett, tapsolásra lett figyelmes. A hang a növény lombkoronájából szűrődött ki. A nő arca azonnal komollyá vált, eltűnt az az önelégült vigyor, azonban a kicsit őrült csillanás megmaradt szemében.

Egy fénypontot látott maga előtt a sűrű levelek közt, de mielőtt még jobban megnézhette volna őket, egy alak ugrott le onnan, s közvetlenül előtte ért földet. A jövevény egy szürke páviánjelmezt viselt, ami eltakarta egész testét, sőt, az arcát is, a maszknak köszönhetően, ami hozzátartozott az öltözékhez.

– Hát te meg ki vagy? – kérdezte közönyös hangon a nő.

– A nevem Naraku... – válaszolta hidegen a maszk mögüli férfihang. – Vannak nálad valamik, amik engem illetnek.

– Valóban?

– A Szent Ékkő szilánkjai... add nekem őket!

– Egy: engem ugyanannyira illetnek, mint téged. Kettő: nem tudom, miből gondolod, hogy önszántamból odaadom neked... – felelte magabiztosan a nő, ami különösen idegesítette a Narakunak nevezett férfit.

– Ez az utolsó szavad?

– Igen.

– Úgy meghalsz! – szólt Naraku és meglendítette egyik karját, amiben varázsütésre a semmiből egy kard jelent meg, aminek a támadását villámgyorsan blokkolta a nő.

– Ügyes, de nekem is van ilyenem! – ismét feltűnt rajta a gunyoros vigyor, így most már tényleg egy őrült benyomását keltette.

A pengék szétváltak, s a nő legnagyobb meglepetésére Naraku eltűntette a kardot. _„Most meg mire készül...?"_ húzta össze résnyire a szemét, de a válasz a következő pillanatban meg is érkezett: a férfi testéből gyökerek tekeregtek ki; úgy mozogtak, mint több száz, élő kígyó.

– Argh! – a nő felszökkent a levegőbe és lebegve nézte az önálló életet élő gyökereket, amíg néhány felé nem fordult.

Fürgén repült el mindegyik elől, de aztán megunta a fogócskát. _„Ideje komolyan venni a dolgot, különben a végén még egész nap ezzel fogok szórakozni!"_ határozott magában a nő, s villámgyors tempóra váltott. A következő másodpercben már Naraku háta mögé került.

– Legközelebb te magad gyere, ne csak egy ócska szellembábut küldj rám, Naraku! – suttogta azon a vérfagyasztó hangon a fülébe, ami Kagoménél is bevált, de ezúttal úgy tűnt, nem rémíti ez meg az ellenfelét. – Az ékkőszilánkodat addig is... megtartom!

Ezzel a mondattal egy mozdulattal eltörte a nyakát, mire a gyökerek és a páviánjelmez helyén egy kis fabábu jelent meg, rajta egy hajszállal és egy ékkőszilánkkal.

– Elővigyázatlan... – csóválta meg a fejét a nő, s lehajolt a szilánkért, amit a szütyőjébe tett, aztán pedig a hajszálat vette a kezébe.

Az orrához emelte, hogy megjegyezze támadója szagát, hogy ha következőleg találkozik vele, könnyedén felismerhesse – még akkor is, ha nem abban az idétlen páviánjelmezben jelenik meg előtte.

Legnagyobb meglepetésére kellemes illata volt... habár, volt valami különös benne, amit képtelen volt pontosan meghatározni... de eldöntötte, kideríti, mi az. Főképp, ha ékkőszilánkokat is birtokol ez a fura fickó.

Valahol, talán közelebb is, mint a nő gondolta, egy sötét palota egyik szobájában egy szellembábu kettétört, s leesett róla egy hosszú fekete hajszál is. A kastély ura elmosolyodott.

– Hm... ügyes... akár még hasznát is vehetem... – jegyezte meg, aztán az ajtó előtti neszezésre lett figyelmes.

Hamarosan belépett Kagura, a férfi pedig rá emelte parázsló tekintetét.

– Elmegyek, egyikőtök se hagyja el a kastélyt a távollétemben – parancsolta fenyegető éllel a hangjában, mire a nő gyorsan bólintott. Naraku arcán gúnyos félmosoly jelent meg. – Ugye nem fogsz megint kiszökni? Nem hiszem, hogy újra át szeretnéd élni, ami a legutóbbi kis kiruccanásod után történt...

– Nem... persze, hogy nem! – vágta rá azonnal a szélboszorkány, mire a férfi elégedetten biccentett egyet, mikor megérezte Kagura félelmét.

– El is várom – tette még hozzá Naraku, azzal feltápászkodott. – Ügyelj Kohakura!

Alig hagyták el ajkát e szavak, egy mérges gázfelhő kíséretében eltűnt. Kagura megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott most, hogy Narakut messzire tudhatta magától. Még akkor is, ha ezúttal ki sem mozdulhat ebből az átkozott kastélyból...

Az est hamarosan leszállt, s a nő ezúttal egy fára kapaszkodott fel. Elmerengett a nap eseményein: a hajnali szórakozásán, majd a találkozáson azzal a különös férfival. Megrázta a fejét. _„Nem, azzal a szellembábuval..."_ Tovább gondolkozott, s azt latolgatta, vajon ki lehet ő és mekkora a hatalma. Még nem hallott róla, viszont még a szellembábból is elég nagy erő sugárzott ahhoz, hogy a nő biztosra vegye, egy youkai-jal van dolga. Felsóhajtott.

„_Csodás. Egy telivér démon, aki ékkőszilánkokat gyűjt... de ha egyszer ekkora a hatalma és tisztavérű, akkor meg minek neki a Szent Ékkő...?"_ a kérdések egyfolytában gyötörték, míg lassan az álom el nem ragadta magával.

Ösztöneire hallgatott, nem gondolkozott, hanem azonnal lehuppant a földre és kecsesen ért talajt. Egy pillanat alatt éber volt és most éles szemeivel a környéket fürkészte. Ki lehet az, aki megzavarta alvás közben és orvul rátámadt? Beleszimatolt a levegőbe és szája szegletében egy mosoly jelent meg. Szemében az őrült csillogás csak fokozódott, mikor elugrott a következő támadás elől.

Még a levegőben előrántotta kardját, amit azonnal fekete fény ölelt körbe.

– Mutasd magad, Naraku! – kiáltotta bele az éjszakába.

A sötétségből hamarosan egy alak bontakozott ki, s néhány lépésnyire tőle megállt. A férfi ezúttal nem viselte páviánjelmezét, így megjelenése sokkal komolyabb volt, a nő szerint. Hosszú fekete haját szabadon lengette a szél és két bíbor szeme élesen szegeződött ellenfelére, figyelve minden mozdulatát. Félelmetes és drámai megjelenésének, valamint gyilkos tekintetének ellenére a nő akarva-akaratlanul is megjegyezte magában, milyen jóképű.

– Huh – elengedett egy halk nevetést, aztán kardját a férfira szegezte, miközben a szemében furcsa láng gyúlt, amely fokozta a benyomást, amit sokan tévesen ítéltek meg: hogy őrült. – Tudom, miért vagy itt...

– Tényleg? – kérdezte egy ördögi vigyor kíséretében Naraku.

– Igen, a szilánkokért... – biccentett a nő, majd egy pillanatig még végigmérte ellenfelét. – Akárcsak én... nálad is van néhány ékkődarab.

A férfi meghökkent egy kicsit, de ezt nem mutatta ki.

– Miből gondolod, hogy vannak nálam Shikon szilánkok? – húzta össze a szemét gyanakodva.

– Jó az orrom ehhez! – tapogatta meg az orrát a nő. – A győztes mindent visz! Mit szólsz? – kérdezte még, mire Naraku komolyan bólintott.

– Csodás.

Még ugyanebben a másodpercben támadásba is lendült, kardját kíméletlenül áldozata védtelen nyaka felé suhintva, azonban a semmiből hirtelen feltűnt Naraku kezében egy katana, s az utolsó pillanatban sikerült blokkolnia a támadást.

A nő elvigyorodott, s kardja körül összesűrűsödött a fekete köd, miközben előrenyomta fegyverét, hogy ellenfele kardját eltörhesse, vagy legalábbis megrepeszthesse. Legnagyobb meglepetésére azonban a férfi visszaverte a támadást, sőt, a kardja éle még csak meg sem sérült...

Azonnal felugrott és néhány méterrel hátrébb ért földet, összezavarodva meredve először kardjára, aztán Narakura. Végül egy vállrándítással eltette kardját. _„Ideje komolyan vennem ezt a küzdelmet..."_ határozott magában és még ugyanabban a pillanatban felszökkent a levegőbe.

– Csak nem menekülsz? – kiáltott fel neki gúnyosan a férfi, miközben ő maga is emelkedni kezdett a földtől. – Hiába próbálkozol!

A nő felnevetett... ezúttal valóban úgy hallatszott, mintha eszét vesztette volna. Őrült kacaja még akkor is tartott, mikor felemelte egyik kezét, aztán rámutatott ellenfelére... mire a semmiből hirtelen villám csapott le rá. A nő már nem kacagott, csak önelégülten elmosolyodott, mikor látta, semmi sem maradt Narakuból. Aztán valami szöget ütött a fejében. _„De hol vannak a Shikon szilánkok? Nem látom őket..."_ majd váratlanul megérezte... közvetlenül a háta mögött voltak és... mozogtak! Ezek szerint mégsem sikerült eltalálnia őt!

Hiába vonta le a helyes végkövetkeztetést, már nem maradt ideje, hogy reagáljon. Érezte, ahogy a penge belehasít hátába, épp csak annyira, hogy ne haljon bele a sérülésbe, de sokat szenvedjen tőle. Majd pedig hirtelen erős ütést érzett a tarkóján és szédületes sebességgel egy közeli fa szikár törzsének zuhant.

Egy pillanatra szikrázott a szeme előtt a világ és alig kapott levegőt, de aztán ismét minden helyre állt. Magabiztosan elmosolyodott. Az a két szilánk a vállában erről a kis problémáról is gondoskodott, nem csupán csak arról, ami miatt eredetileg felhasználta őket. Feltápászkodott, de a démon már közvetlenül előtte volt és már emelte kardját egy újabb csapásra, de a nő egy villámgyors mozdulattal kirúgta kezéből a pengét.

Viszont ahhoz már nem volt elég gyors, hogy vissza tudja húzni a lábát. Naraku elkapta a combját.

– O-o... – szaladt ki a nő száján, s érezte, most nagyon kicsi az esélye a megmenekülésre.

– Bizony „O-o" – helyeselt a férfi, mielőtt adott volna neki egy pofont.

Ütése nyomán felsebezte a nő bőrét, és a méreg, mely Naraku testében terjengett, hamar elterjedt benne, s alig egy pillanat múlva már eszméletlenül esett össze a démon karjaiban.

„_Azzal a villámmal meglepett... majdnem eltalált!"_ gondolkozott el Naraku, miközben visszafelé tartott a kastélyába. A felhők szárnyán repültek, körülöttük a pokoldarazsak zümmögtek szüntelen. _„Ha pedig sikerült túljárnia Inuyasháék eszén, azt jelenti, hogy még valóban hasznos lehet számomra..."_ a démon arcán gúnyos vigyor jelent meg, miközben lenézett a karjaiban eszméletlenül fekvő nőre. És ekkor eszébe jutott: még a nevét sem tudja!

Folytatása következik...


	2. Kettő Shikon darab

_**Viharhercegnő**_

**_2. rész: Kettő Shikon darab_**

Végre visszaérkezett palotájába és határozott léptekkel indult el az egyik szoba felé. Időközben ellenőrizte, a védőpajzs a helyén van-e és hogy volt-e átjárás rajta. Elégedetten vigyorodott el, mikor érezte, senki sem haladt át rajta, mióta elhagyta kastélyát.

Végül megérkezett a szobához, amit keresett. Nem volt messze a bejárattól, de mivel nem bízott a véletlenekben, ezért elhatározta, távozása után egy külön védőpajzsot von a helyiség köré, csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Óvatosan lefektette az ágyra a nőt, akinek sebesülései már majdnem teljesen begyógyultak, aztán pedig végignézett rajta, az ékkőszilánkok rejtekhelyét keresve.

Hamarosan meg is találta a szütyőt, ami a nő övén lógott. Naraku kioldozta és nyitott tenyerébe öntötte az ékkődarabokat. Elismerően biccentett egyet, mikor meglátta, mennyit gyűjtött már össze a nő. Valamivel több, mint a negyedét a teljes ékkőnek, ráadásul a szilánkok össze is voltak forrva. Visszadobta az üres szütyőt az ágyra és felállni készült, ám a nő megragadta a karját.

– Mit akarsz tőlem...? Minek hoztál ide? – kérdezte rekedt hangon.

A méreg még nem tisztult ki szervezetéből és a sérülései sem gyógyultak még meg teljesen. Viszont nagyon is éber volt és erősen fogta Naraku csuklóját.

– Majd megtudod, ha lábra tudsz állni – felelte jéghideg hangon a démon, azzal kirántotta kezét a nő egyre gyengülő szorításából, aki ezek után visszaroskadt párnájára, félig ülő helyzetéből, de továbbra is figyelte a szeme sarkából a férfit.

Naraku kényelmes léptekkel odasétált az ajtóhoz és kinyitotta azt. De még mielőtt kilépett volna rajta, visszafordult és gúnyos vigyor jelent meg az arcán, mikor látta, vendége az ablak felé tekintget.

– Ne próbálkozz vele! – figyelmeztette. – És az ajtón se! Az egyetlen helyiség, ahová ezenkívül mehetsz, az ott van – mutatott az ággyal szemben lévő ajtóra.

– Nahát, igazán lenyűgöző – jegyezte meg szarkasztikusan a nő és hátat fordított a démonnak, magára húzva takaróját.

– Egyébként... – hallotta még fátyolosan a hangját; félig ugyanis már aludt – mi a neved?

– Hn... – elégedetlenkedve halkan mordult egyet a nő, de aztán kipasszírozta magából, mielőtt elaludt volna a kimerültségtől. – Kerina... a nevem Kerina.

Az ajtó halkan becsukódott valahol a háta mögött és a nő végre pihenhetett. _„Furcsa egy alak."_ ez volt az utolsó gondolata, mielőtt magába rántotta volna a puha sötétség az álmok világába...

Másnap délben Naraku bement Kerina szobájába, s ugyanúgy találta őt az ágyon, ahogy hagyta. Arca az ablak felé fordult és mélyen aludt. _„A sebesülései bizonyára már meggyógyultak, úgyhogy ki is próbálhatom, mire képes..."_ Naraku közelebb lépett hozzá és megszólalt:

– Ébresztő, dolgunk van! – ám ezzel a rövid, de annál fagyosabb kijelentéssel nem jutott semmire. – Gyerünk már! – bökdöste meg Kerina vállát, mire érezni lehetett, ahogy lassan visszanyeri öntudatát és ébredezni kezd.

A nő azonban hátat fordított neki és még jobban magára húzta a takarót, hogy még a feje sem látszott ki.

„_Csak még egy kicsit... rég aludtam már ilyen kényelmes helyen..."_ erre a gondolatra aztán kipattantak a szemei. Eszébe jutott, hol is van. Lassan lehámozta fejéről takaróját és óvatosan megfordult, hogy aztán farkasszemet nézhessen egy bíbor szempárral.

– Jó reggelt... jól aludtál? – kérdezte gúnyosan a férfi.

– Tán egy fogadóban volnánk? – kérdezett vissza Kerina, miközben óvatosan felült.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a sebei már teljesen behegedtek. Naraku lenézett rá valamilyen furcsa csillogással a szemében, aztán gyorsan megfordult és az ajtó felé vette az irányt, de a válla fölött még hátraszólt:

– Igyekezz! Pár percen belül indulunk, amint elkészültél.

– Mégis hová megyünk?

– Ékkőszilánkok után – hallatszott a kurta válasz, majd pedig az ajtó becsukódott mögötte.

Kerina egy mélyet sóhajtott és végignézett magán.

– Upsz... – észrevette, hogy alvás közben a kimonója széjjelebb nyílt, így többet engedve láttatni dekoltázsából. – Na mindegy! – vonta meg a vállát és elindult a másik ajtó felé, ahová elvileg szabad bejárása volt.

Egy fürdőszobába lépett be, ahol – mint a kastély többi részén, így Kerina szobájában is – természetesen a fekete szín dominált.

Ásított egy hatalmasat, miközben előkészítette fürdővizét. Mocskosnak érezte magát és nehezen viselte az alvadt vér szagát is, amely körüllengte e pillanatban. Undorodva húzta fel az orrát. Félig démon létére utálta ezt a szagot.

Gyorsan levetkőzött és elmerült a vízben. Egy picit áztatta magát, aztán nekilátott, hogy rutinosan lemossa magáról a koszt és egyebeket. Mikor a bal vállához ért, elégedetten elmosolyodott. _„Ezek szerint nem vette észre a két ékkőszilánkot a testemben."_

Miután elkészült, sietve maga köré tekert egy törülközőt és kiosont, vissza a szobájába, hogy körülnézzen valami ruha után – semmi kedve sem volt újból magára ölteni véráztatta kimonóját. Közvetlenül az ajtó mellett, amin belépett a szobába, egy nagy ruhásszekrény magasodott.

Odament hozzá és kinyitotta. Ruhák számtalan variációját látta maga előtt. Talán az egész készülődésben ez volt a legnehezebb feladat: kiválasztani a megfelelő ruhákat. Végül egy kicsit mélyebben kivágott kimonónál és a hakamánál tette le a voksot. Felsője fekete volt, nadrágja pedig sötétszürke; egyiken sem volt semmiféle minta.

Kiválasztott hozzá egy sötétkék obit, ami tökéletesen harmonizált szeme színével és amiben ezüstös fonalak tekeredtek elegánsan. A derekára kötötte, aztán a szütyőjét is, majd pedig a kardját kezdte el keresni... de azt sehol sem találta.

– Remek – bosszankodott magában, aztán felhúzta cipőjét és kisietett a szobából.

Tétovázva megállt ajtója előtt, nem tudta eldönteni, merre menjen, amíg egy kis fuvallatot nem érzett a jobb oldala felől. Magabiztos léptekkel elindult arrafelé.

Pár percnyi séta után megérkezett a kijárathoz, de még nem lépett ki a gázfelhőbe. Tett egy lépést lopakodva Naraku felé, aki ismét azt a páviánjelmezt viselte.

– Hol van Nagashi? – kérdezte, miközben igyekezett, hogy hangja nyugodtnak hallatsszon. – A kardom...

– Hogy ez? – kérdezte a démon, rá sem nézve, miközben kinyújtotta egyik karját, amelyben Kerina egyértelműen felfedezni vélte saját kardját.

– Kérem.

– Nem.

– De nekem szükségem van rá! – emelte fel a nő hangját, aztán vett egy mély levegőt és nyugalmat erőltetett magára. – Add ide...

– Rendben van, de egy feltétellel.

– Mi lenne az?

– Hogy soha nem használod ellenem – felelte Naraku.

Kerina megdöbbent a válaszon, de bólintott. Aztán, mikor semmi sem történt, rájött, hogy valószínűleg a férfi nem láthatta, amint ezt tette, így még hozzáfűzte:

– Rendben van.

Naraku a nő felé dobta a kardot, aztán lépett egyet kifelé.

– Ideje indulnunk.

– Te hiszel a szavának? – tette fel kérdését gyanakodva Kagura, miközben árgus szemekkel figyelte Kerina elmosódott sziluettét, mivel még mindig a sötétben volt.

Éppen végzett kardja derekára csatolásával és most élesen a szélboszorkány szemébe nézett:

– Igyekszem mindig betartani az ígéreteimet – felelte lassan. – Nem fogom használni Nagashit Naraku ellen...

– De...

– Hagyd abba, Kagura – szakította félbe Naraku. – Gyerünk, a Nap már alacsonyan jár.

Naraku ment legelöl, mögötte Kagura és Kanna, őket pedig Kerina követte. A kastélyt körülvevő mérges gáztól nem lehetett látni az eget és a levegő fullasztó volt, de szerencsére ez utóbbi nem volt nagy hatással a nőre. Annál inkább az előbbi dolog foglalkoztatta...

Szüksége volt arra, hogy lássa az eget, hiszen alapvetően ez volt erejének forrása. Egyszer napokig nem látta az égboltot és rendkívül legyengült; minden szempontból. Az erejét képtelen volt előhívni, testileg úgy tűnt, már csupán vegetál, s egy idő után már az ételt sem vette magához. Mentálisan tökéletesen ép volt, de minden egyes fogyó perccel érezte, ahogy összeszorul a lelke.

Hatalmasat sóhajtott, mikor végre kiértek a védőpajzson kívülre és friss levegőt sodort felé a szél. Valamint végre láthatta a kék eget...

Pár órás gyaloglás után elértek egy kisebbfajta falut. Az emberek rémülten menekültek a kis csoport láttán; többen érezték a belőlük áradó fenyegetést.

– Pusztítsátok el az egész falut és mindenkit! – parancsolta Naraku.

– És aztán majd kutakodhatunk a romok között? – kérdezett vissza azonnal Kerina.

Kagura egy „ne-légy-ennyire-pimasz-mert-hamar-meghalsz" pillantást lövellt felé, Kanna szokásához híven üres tekintettel nézte a falu ijedt lakosságát, Naraku pedig... hát, azt bizony nehéz volt megállapítani, hogy milyen arcot is vág, lévén vonásait eltakarta a páviánmaszk. Kerina magában arra tippelt, kérdő tekintettel meredhet rá... vagy épp mérgesen.

– Van egy jobb ötletem – mondta a nő.

Naraku egy hosszú pillanatig még nem reagált, de aztán lassan bólintott. Kerina szélesen elvigyorodott, ahogy az adneralin szintje felszökkent ereiben. _„Egy jó harc mindent megér"_ – már évek óta ez volt a mottója. A küzdelem mindig feltüzelte és egyszerűen szerette az érzést, ami ekkor mindig úrrá lett rajta.

Elszökkent a talajtól és kiszemelt magának egy jól öltözött falusi férfit; közvetlenül előtte ért földet. A halandó megszeppenve pislogott rá, ledermedt a félelemtől; a Kerina szemében lévő őrült csillogás semmi jót nem ígért számára...

– Te vagy a falu főnöke, ugye?

A férfi hevesen megrázta a fejét.

– Ne hazudj... érzem a szagodon, valahol a vastag félelem-réteg alatt... – hajolt közelebb hozzá Kerina, úgy, hogy arcuk majdnem összeért. – Ha ideadod az ékkőszilánkokat, amiket rejtegettek, akkor talán megkímélem a falusiak életét.

A férfi makacsul hallgatott.

– A tiédet is... – ismét semmi válasz.

Kerina forgatta a szemeit. _„Ostoba halandó!"_ csóválta meg a fejét, aztán meglendítette karját: először az égboltra mutatott, majd pedig az egyik házra... amibe a következő pillanatban egy hatalmas villám csapott le és azonnal perzselni kezdte a szalmatetőt. A nő körbenézett: mindegyik kunyhó teteje gyúlékony anyagból készült.

– Ha nem hívok több villámot, akkor is a tűz perceken belül elterjed és mindent elpusztít – magyarázta fagyosan suttogva Kerina. – Még a te házadat is... és akik esetleg benne vannak.

– Elég! Elég legyen! – kiáltott a férfi.

A nő szája gúnyos félmosolyra húzódott:

– Akkor tudod, mi a dolgod... add elő a szilánkokat!

A falu főnöke bólintott, a rettegést és a kétségbeesést lehetett látni szemeiben, ahogy visszatükröződtek bennük a táncoló lángok fénye.

– Shimaru! – ordította el magát, mire egy középkorú férfi araszolt óvatosan közelebb pár lépéssel. Látszott rajta, nagyon nem akaródzik neki ott lennie. – Hozd ide a két szilánkot!

– De...

– Gyerünk! – ordított rá a falu főnöke, mire a férfi engedelmesen eliszkolt.

– Csodálatos... – vigyorgott önelégülten Kerina. – Most pedig elővehetnéd azt az ékkőszilánkot is, ami a zsebedben lapul...

A falufőnök meghökkent és hátrált egy lépést. Kerina arcára baljós árnyak ültek ki, ahogy résnyire összeszűkítette a szemét.

– Add ide! – suttogta vérfagyasztóan.

– Nee... neeem... – rázta a fejét a férfi, miközben feltűnt Shimaru, kezében a két ékkőszilánkkal.

Remegő kezekkel adta át neki, ő pedig azonnal kikapta és markába zárta őket.

– Próbáltam kedvesen, de... ha nem megy... – Kerina nyitottan hagyta a mondat végét, miközben felugrott a levegőbe és előrántotta kardját.

Nem pocsékolta erejét ilyesmire; a fekete tűz segítsége nélkül is könnyű dolga volt: egy halálosan precíz csapással megfosztotta a falu főnökének fejét a testétől. Egy másodpercen belül élettelenül hullt porba... Aztán Kerina lehajolt és felszedte a harmadik szilánkot is és eltette a kardját:

– Mondd meg, megérte ez neked egyetlen szilánkért...? – választ nem kapott, de nem is várt.

Megfordult és maga mögött hagyva a lángoló tetőket (időközben átterjedt a tűz), visszaindult Narakuhoz.

– Megígérte! Megígérte, hogy véget vet a tűznek, ha odaadjuk a szilánkokat! – hallotta a háta mögött Shimaru hangját.

Kerina sóhajtott egyet és becsukta a szemét.

– Ám legyen! – adta be végül a derekát és vissza sem nézve intett egyet, mire hamarosan esőfelhők gyülekeztek a falu fölé és a vihar perceken belül megállíthatatlanul ömleni kezdett.

– Csak ne panaszkodjanak, ha kiönt a drágalátos patakjuk... – morogta az orra alatt a nő.

Fél perc sem kellett hozzá és odaért Narakuhoz. A maszktól megint nem látta, milyen kifejezés ül az arcán, még a szemét is alig látta.

– Tessék – Kerina savanyú képpel kinyújtotta az ékkődarabokat rejtő markát a férfi felé.

Naraku elvette a szilánkokat, majd pedig a többiekhez fordult:

– Tűnjünk el innen minél gyorsabban! Kagura, te vidd a húgodat!

A szélboszorkány tétovázva bólintott és előhúzott egy tollat a hajából. A következő pillanatban pedig már a szelek szárnyán repültek, vissza, a kastély felé. Aztán Kerina arra lett figyelmes, hogy Naraku átkarolja a derekát. A nő kérdő tekintettel nézett rá:

– Megtudhatnám, mégis, mire készülsz? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét.

Választ nem kapott, ám a következő pillanatban a démon elrugaszkodott a földtől és repülni kezdett visszafelé a kastélyhoz.

– Repülni én is tudok! – próbálta kiszabadítani magát a férfi szorításából, ám nem járt sikerrel.

Így inkább feladta és belékapaszkodott. Amíg vitte, addig nem tudta rendesen használni saját levitációs képességét és semmi kedve sem volt olyan magasról lezuhanni, mint ahol most voltak. Inkább próbálta élvezni az utazást; imádta, ahogy a szél finoman belecsapott arcába és megborzolta haját...

Hiába értek földet, Naraku nem engedte el. Kerina felsóhajtott: szerencsére a dereka helyett most a csuklóját fogta. A démon maga után húzta a nőt abba a szobába, amit kiutalt neki. Erőteljesen belökte a helyiségbe, aztán becsukta maga után az ajtót.

– Megtudhatnám, mi bajod van? – nézett rá némiképp sértődötten Kerina.

– Az ékkőszilánkokat – nyújtotta ki a kezét Naraku.

– Már odaadtam neked.

– Nem; én azokra gondolok, amik a válladban vannak – mutatott a férfi Kerina bal vállára.

A nő egy pillanatra meglepődött és elfehéredett, de aztán visszanyerte önbizalmát és bólintott.

– Szóval ideadod nekem őket? – ráncolta össze a homlokát a férfi. Nem értette a félszellem reakcióját: egyik pillanatban még úgy tűnt, magának tartogatja az ékkődarabokat, a következő pillanatban pedig elszállt minden félelme és rábólintott. _„Hah... de ki érti a nőket...?"_ tette fel magának a költői kérdést a démon.

– Igen – sóhajtott egy mélyet a nő. – Hisz megállapodtunk: a győztes mindent visz, emlékszel?

Naraku biccentett. Kerina vett egy nagy levegőt és becsukta a szemét. Egyik pillanatban még mozdulatlan volt, a másikban pedig hirtelen belevájt karmaival a bal vállába. Arcizmai megrándultak, mikor kivette az első szilánkot és átnyújtotta a férfinak. A második viszont sokkal mélyebbre ékelődött be és azt már nem volt olyan könnyű kiszednie.

A fájdalom kezdett úrrá lenni rajta és egy kis szünetet kellett tartania, mielőtt újból megpróbálta kiszedni. Vett néhány mély levegőt, hogy lenyugtassa magát és enyhítse fájdalmait.

– Hadd segítsek...! – hallotta Naraku hangját, mire kipattantak a szemei:

– Ne...

Azonban kérése süket fülekre talált. A démon közelebb lépett hozzá és a tőrt, amit kimonója ujjából húzott elő (a páviánjelmez már csak félig takarta testét) azonnal belemélyesztette a nő húsába.

Kerina behunyta szemét és beharapta a szája szélét. Szerencsére Naraku nagyon akarta azt az ékkövet és viszonylag gyorsan végzett – habár ez a nő szempontjából hosszú óráknak tűnt –, aztán elhagyni készült a helyiséget.

– Miért tetted? Mondtam, hogy kiszedem! – szegezte neki a kérdést mérgesen Kerina.

– Túl sokáig pepecseltél... nem vagyok egy türelmes típus.

– Azt látom... – morogta az orra alatt a nő, miután becsukódott Naraku mögött az ajtó.

Majd pedig dühösen beviharzott a fürdőszobába és lemosta sebét. _„Még hogy pepecseltem! Ja, irtózatosan klassz volt a saját vállamba belevájni és érezni, ahogy a saját vérem lefolyik a saját kezemen keresztül a saját csuklómra és..."_ sóhajtott egy mélyet és megrázta a fejét. _„Ez úgysem segít... megint gyenge vagyok..."_

Befejezte a seb kitisztítását; a vérzés már elállt, de még szüksége lesz pár órára, míg beheged és teljesen eltűnik. Most, hogy az ékkődarabok kikerültek testéből és egy kis harc után volt, valamint a fájdalom eléggé kimerítette.

Átbotorkált a másik szobába és lezuhant az ágyra, a vállát fogva. De nem bírt elaludni, bármennyire is szeretett volna. Lehet, hogy ha nem kezd el ékkőszilánkokra vadászni, hanem megelégszik azzal a kettővel, amikre feltétlenül szüksége volt, akkor Narakuval sem találkozik és nem kellene őt szolgálnia? Megrázta a fejét. _„Hiába áltatom magam... az egész életem egy oltári nagy kiszúrás. Ezt már a születésemkor is megmondták."_

Óvatosan feltápászkodott és átvette éjjeli ruháját. Aztán megmosakodott és bemászott az ágyába, de sokáig tartott, míg végre a fáradság győzedelmeskedett felette és sikerült végre elaludnia.

Folytatása következik...


	3. Gyengeség

_**Viharhercegnő**_

**_3. rész: Gyengeség_**

Kerina fáradtan nyitotta ki szemeit. Valahogy olyan kimerültnek érezte magát, pedig azóta még nem találtak rá újabb ékkőszilánkokra, így jobbára egész nap pihent, majd mikor ezt megunta, sétálni kezdett a hatalmas kastélyban...

Először természetesen eltévedt, de csakhamar kiismerte magát az egyhangú, fekete folyosókon. Néhányszor az udvarra is kiment, azonban minden kihalt volt és kopár, mint a palota többi részén. Vastag shouki-réteg elrejtette előle az eget és hiába keringett Kerina ereiben démonvér, néha bizony még ő is fulladozott a rettentően erős koncentráció miatt.

Sóhajtott egy mélyet, ahogy lassan felült. Furcsamód mindent kissé tompán érzékelt, ami eljutott elméjébe a külvilágból... és olyan volt, mintha darazsak ezrei döngenék be belülről az agyát. Megrázta a fejét és sóhajtott még egyet, aztán lehúzta magáról a takarót és lelépett az ágyról... hogy azután rögtön térdre is essen.

– Au... - szisszent fel.

Hirtelen elhagyta minden ereje, nagyon gyengének érezte magát. De aztán éles füleivel lépteket hallott közeledni. _„Nem láthatnak meg így! Nem jöhetnek rá!"_ gondolta kétségbeesetten, miközben valahogy sikerült visszatornásznia magát az ágya szélére; épp időben, mert a következő pillanatban halkan kinyílt az ajtó. Kagura állt ott.

– Nem szoktál kopogni? – kérdezte azonnal Kerina.

– Olyasmit hallottam, mintha valami leesett volna. Mi történt? – eresztette el füle mellett a kérdést a szélboszorkány.

– Semmi – vonta meg a vállát a kérdezett, aztán pillantása a kardjára siklott, ami eldőlve hevert a sarokban. – Csak eldőlt a kardom, ez minden.

– Aha... – Kagura még egy hosszú pillanatig ott állt, aztán elindult, hogy folytassa útját, de még mielőtt becsukta volna az ajtót, Kerina hangja állította meg:

– Szerinted... – kezdte tétován a nő, aztán kihúzta magát, hangja immár határozottan csengett. – Szerinted sétálhatok egyet a védőpajzson kívül?

– A védőpajzson kívül? – ismételte meg hitetlenkedve Kagura. – Nem hiszem... de nem az én dolgom – azzal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és továbbhaladt.

Kerina mélyet sóhajtott. _„A fenébe is...! Észre sem vettem, mennyit időztem itt... már napok óta nem láttam az égboltot, csak ezt a mindent elborító mérges gázfelhőt... ami persze nagyon hasznos, csak nekem kevésbé tesz jót."_ erre a gondolatra azonnal elkezdett köhögni.

– Szuper – nyögte ki, miközben újból megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy felkeljen az ágyról.

Ezúttal óvatosabb volt és sikerrel is járt. Lassan elmerészkedett a fürdőszobáig...

Miután sikeresen végzett reggeli teendőivel, elindult, hogy megkeresse Narakut. Nem szívesen tette, de más választása nem volt. _„Ki kell jutnom innen legalább egy kis időre!"_ mondta magának határozottan, amint vett egy nagy levegőt, mikor megérkezett a démon szobája elé. Halkan kopogott az ajtón, de aztán megismételte picit hangosabban.

– Gyere be – hallatszott bentről a férfi hangja.

Kerina összeszedte minden erejét, hogy leállítsa lábai remegését, amelyek megint elgyengülni látszottak, mint a reggel folyamán már oly sokszor. Határozottan félrehúzta az ajtót és belépett a helyiségbe. Naraku vele szemben ült, a falnak támaszkodva; ő azonban nem akart leülni... attól félt, a lábai megint felmondják a szolgálatot és képtelen lesz felállni onnan – anélkül legalábbis biztosan, hogy ki ne derülne a titka.

– Szeretnék kimenni egy kicsit a védőpajzson kívülre – adta elő kérését a nő.

– Miért?

– Csak szükségem van egy kis friss levegőre...

– Nem – válaszolta a démon.

– De... hehe... nem szököm el vagy ilyesmi... – hadarta gyorsan a nő. – Úgyis megtalálnál, nem?

– Valószínűleg – nézett mélyen Kerina szemébe, aki úgy érezte, mintha a gondolatait akarnák kifürkészni.

– Kérem... – pislogott rá a nő reménykedve.

– Két óra, nem több – dőlt hátra Naraku komoran, mire Kerina arca felragyogott:

– Köszönöm! – mosolyodott el és biccentett, miközben kifelé igyekezett.

Először csak sétált, de léptei egyre felgyorsultak, ahogy egyre közelebb ért a kapuhoz. Végül már futott. Egy pillanatra megállt a pajzs határán, de az szinte azonnal szét is nyílt, kiengedve őt a szabadba. Kerina mélyet szippantott a friss levegőből. Már nagyon hiányzott neki.

Felnézett: az égbolt gyönyörű kéken virított, tiszta volt, egyetlen bárányfelhő sem látszott rajta. Egy nagyobbacska réten álldogált, ami fák vettek körül. _„Ki hitte volna, hogy ilyen közel élet is van, mikor belül minden sivár és méreg leng körbe mindent..."_ Kerinát kirázta a hideg a gondolatra és gyorsan félresöpörte ezzel kapcsolatos aggályait.

Most kapott két teljes órát, hogy élvezze a természetet és a napsütést. Távolabb rohant a pajzstól, amíg a lábai már alig bírták, aztán elterült a smaragdzöld füvön. Arcán boldog mosoly látszott, mikor ismét mélyet lélegzett a friss, nyári levegőből. Addig feküdt ott, amíg nem érezte ismét erősnek magát és akkor elgondolkodott, vajon mennyi ideje van még itt kint. A Nap állásából már legfeljebb félórája maradhatott, de talán annyi sem. Szomorúan sóhajtott egyet, miközben lassan (nagyon lassan) elindult visszafelé.

Ha három-négy naponta kijöhet és tehet egy kis sétát, akkor semmi baja sem lesz. De, hogy egy teljes hétig bezárva volt, nagyon megviselte. Az ereje az égből fakadt és a shouki miatt nem volt kapcsolata vele, ezért gyengült le... először az ereje fogyatkozik meg, majd pedig a fizikai állapota romlik le... mint ahogy reggel is történt az a baleset.

„_Na várjunk csak! Egy hét... ez azt jelenti, hogy..."_ a szája elé kapta a kezét, s teljesen elfehéredett. Gondolataiba mélyedve folytatta útját. _„Ma van a telihold első napja... vagyis délután átváltozom... halandóvá..."_ lázasan gondolkozott szorult helyzetén, abban reménykedve, talán ma sem kell ékkőszilánk-vadászatra mennie, s ha nagyon nagy szerencséje van, akkor észre sem veszik, hogy átváltozott.

– De ahogy az én szerencsémet ismerem... – mormogta halkan, miközben azon töprengett, vajon mi jöhet még ma ezek után...?

Elérte a védőpajzs határát és hátrafordult, hogy még egyszer megcsodálja a tájat és vegyen egy mély levegőt. Aztán besétált a kopár kastélykerten át a nagy épületbe.

A Nap elérte a legmagasabb pontját, s Kerina érezte, ahogy elhagyja démoni ereje. A külseje nem sokat változott; mindössze annyit, hogy eltűntek hosszú karmai és az arcán lévő jelek is. Gondterhelten sóhajtott egyet. Már csupán azért kell imádkoznia az istenekhez, hogy Narakuék ne vegyék észre az átváltozást.

A délután derekán azonban beigazolódott legszörnyűbb gyanúja: lépteket hallott közeledni a folyosóról. Pánikszerűen tekintett körbe, hová bújhatna el, végül – épp az utolsó pillanatban – beugrott az ágyba és beburkolta magát a takaróba, de úgy, hogy még a feje búbja se látszott ki belőle.

Az ajtó kinyílt – természetesen kopogtatás nélkül. Kerina ebből egyértelműen megállapíthatta, hogy Naraku jött be hozzá. Próbált mozdulatlan maradni, de ugyanakkor még szorosabban fogta takaróját, ahogy a léptek egyre közeledtek hozzá, majd végül megálltak az ágya mellett. A nő becsukta a szemét, s arcán keserű grimasz jelent meg, mintha épp most harapott volna bele egy éretlen citromba.

– Kelj föl, tudom, hogy ébren vagy – hallotta a férfi hangját.

„_A fenébe is!"_

– Újabb ékkőszilánkok nyomában? – érdeklődött Kerina, ásítást imitálva, félhangosan a takaró alól.

– Igen.

– Nem megy... nem érzem jól magam – válaszolta azonnal. _„Végtére is... ez annyira nem is nagy hazugság..."_

– Hogy érted?

– Úgy, hogy nem érzem jól magam! – felelte Kerina, mire Naraku megpróbálta lehámozni róla a takarót. – Nem! – még erősebben szorította magához az ágyneműt.

– Mutasd magad, majd én eldöntöm, hogy...

– Hogy mennyire érzem rosszul magam? – vágott a szavába gúnyosan a nő.

– Gyerünk, kelj fel!

Kerina megrázta a fejét, s tudta, hogy Naraku tisztában van ezzel. A démon sóhajtott egyet és megfogta a takarót; majd pedig egy mozdulattal lerántotta róla. A nő gyorsan összegömbölyödött, hogy elrejtse kezeit és arcát – amely utóbbiban nagy segítségre volt a haja is.

– Mutasd magad, nincs időm a kisded játékaidra!

– Ahem... – válaszolta idegesen, köhögést imitálva Kerina, de érezte Naraku egyre növekvő türelmetlenségét, ezért gondolatban mélyet sóhajtott, s összeszedte az erejét.

Felült, a haját pedig kisöpörte az arcából, úgy nézett farkasszemet a férfival. A démon arcán először a meglepettség jelei suhantak át, de gyorsan felváltotta egy gúnyos mosoly.

– Hanyou... most vagy halandó – állapította meg a nyilvánvalót.

Kerina némán várta, mi következik most, habár nehezére esett visszafognia egy csípős megjegyzést. Így tényleg nem sokban volt hasznára Narakunak egy csatában. Persze, kardot forgatni még tudott, de lényegesebben lassúbb és gyengébb volt, hiába is igyekezett minden hasonló alkalommal kihozni a maximumot magából, hogy majdnem ugyanúgy tudjon harcolni, mint féldémon mivoltában.

– Jól van, itt maradsz – biccentett a férfi, azzal elindult az ajtó felé.

Kerina meglepve pislogott utána. _„Kész, ennyi? Nincs több mondanivalója...? Mi baja lehet?"_ Naraku megérezte magán a nő pillantását, s hátrafordult, majd pedig kérdően felvonta egyik szemöldökét. Kerina megcsóválta a fejét és visszazuhant az ágyára, hogy pihenjen kicsit.

Naraku még egy hosszú pillanatot várt, aztán kiment a szobából. Kerina még percek múltán is a csukott ajtót bámulta, ahol távozott a férfi.

Aztán sóhajtott egy nagyot, s ismét a mennyezetet kezdte el figyelni. Hamarosan elszenderedett. Álma nyugodt volt és mély. Furcsamód, sosem aludt olyan jól, mint itt, ebben a palotában, amiben közrejátszott biztonságérzete is. Amikor ébren volt, Kerina többnyire ezen törte a fejét: miért érzi ennyire biztonságban magát Naraku kastélyában... hiszen a démon akarata ellenére tartja itt őt és... na, a másik gond. Már csöppet sem volt biztos benne, hogy akarata ellenére van itt.

Persze, hiányzott neki a napfény és a friss levegő, de ha két-három naponta kimehet a pajzson kívülre, akkor minden meg van oldva... gondolatai álmában sem hagyták nyugodni, mégis frissen ugrott talpra, mikor egy nagy dörrenést hallott, melybe belerázódott az egész épület.

Rohanó léptek zaja hangzott fel, majd pedig Naraku nyitott be Kerina szobájába:

– Maradj itt! – parancsolt rá kurtán, azzal már be is csukta maga mögött az ajtót és elsietett.

– Hmm... – Kerina gondolkozott, vajon mire ez a hirtelen utasítás.

Odalépett az ablakához és kikukkantott rajta. Attól, amit látott, felszökött a vér a fejébe. Mérgesen megcsikorgatta a fogait. _„Inuyasha... már megint te...?"_ gyorsan felkapta a kardját, de nem ment ki a szobából – egyelőre.

„_Már csak pár perc... még egy picit... még egy ki..."_ és akkor végre elkezdődött. Alig egy pillanat múlva már félszellem valójában állt az ablakkeretnél. Ekkor éktelen nagy lárma csapta meg a fülét: recsegés-ropogás, mintha a palota apró, milliónyi darabokra esett volna szét. Ismét kitekintett az ablakon, miután felmérte szobáját.

Valóban: a kastély egy része már el is tűnt. A többi pedig a szeme láttára veszett a semmibe, s egyre csak közeledett felé. A félelemtől elkerekedtek a szemei, s kinyitotta az ablakot, hogy rögvest kiugorhasson rajta. Hosszú méterekkel arrébb érkezett meg a talajra, Inuyasháék elől egy hatalmas csipkebokor rejtette el.

Miután kiszabadult a szoba fogságából, már sokkal nagyobb biztonságban érezte magát, s visszatért harci kedve is. Száját titokzatos félmosolyra húzta, s szemében felcsillant az a furcsa, őrült fény, ahogy érezte egy közeledő harc szelét. Előlépett a bokorból.

A kis csapat még mindig nem vette észre őt; túlságosan el voltak foglalva azzal, hogy a hirtelen támadt erős szél ne sodorja el őket: Miroku Sangót tartotta, akinek kezében a kicsi Kirara volt, Inuyasha pedig Kagomét fogta, aki Shippout szorongatta. Mindannyian csukott szemmel várták, hogy elapadjon a szélvihar.

Kerinának meg se kottyant „ez a kis szél", s magabiztos léptekkel közeledett feléjük. Ahogy sejtette: a papnőnél voltak az ékkőszilánkok; ezt bizonyították a fényes pontok, amik a nyakánál sűrűsödtek össze. Lehajolt mellé és leszakította a nyakáról az üvegcsét.

– A szilánkok! A szél elviszi! – kiáltotta vakon a lány, Inuyashának.

A fiú alig hallotta Kagome fuldokló hangját az egyre erősödő szélben.

– Tessék – nyomta a lány kezébe az immár üres üvegcsét Kerina. – Mondtam, hogy még visszajövök a többiért... és ez még ezután is áll... – suttogta a fülébe, úgy, hogy csak ő hallja.

Kagome erősen szorította magához az üveget, másik kezében Shippout tartotta, így hiába kapott volna a nő után, nem tudta volna elkapni őt. Érezte, ahogy egyre távolodik tőle az a néhány ékkőszilánk, majd pedig elenyészik a jelenlétük...

Kerina, miután az övére kötötte a szütyőt, amibe beleszórta az ékkőszilánkokat, elsétált a romjaiba dőlő palotától, majd pedig egy idő után megunta, s felemelkedett a levegőbe. Imádott repülni – semmilyen ehhez fogható érzés nincs a világon! Na jó, talán egy: amikor tombol a vihar!

Elmosolyodott a gondolatra. Már nagyon vágyott egy kis viharra, de most megelégedett a repüléssel. Már napok óta nem volt rá alkalma. Végül elfáradt és pihenésképpen befészkelte magát egy felhő tetejére. Kényelmesen nyújtózkodott, s szunyókált egy kicsit.

Hamarosan azonban valami rovar zümmögött a füle mellett, s félálomban elhessegette azt. De visszajött. Végül annyira idegesítette, hogy elkapta. Felkönyökölt a felhőn, kinyitotta szemeit, majd pedig markát. A szárnyánál fogta meg a darazsat. _„Naraku egy Saimyosho-ja..."_ gondolta unottan. Farkasszemet nézett a kicsi, mérges rovarral, aztán pedig elengedte.

Tudta, Naraku hamarosan valószínűleg megjelenik, de nem akart azzal rontani a helyzetén, hogy elfut előle vagy megöli a pokoldarazsat. Inkább hátradőlt, s ismét behunyta a szemét. Ha elmenekül, a démon úgyis megtalálja, s bizonyára megbünteti őt engedetlenségéért. Így talán könnyebben megússza. Egyébként is túl büszke volt ahhoz Kerina, hogy csak úgy megfutamodjon a problémái elől.

– Mit keresel itt? – zengett fel Naraku mély, kellemes hangja a nő fülében.

Kerina felsóhajtott, s kinyitotta egyik szemét:

– Pihenek. Miért, minek látszik? – le merte volna fogadni, hogy egy pillanatra látta a férfit, amint a szemeit forgatja, de ez olyan rövid ideig tartott, hogy nem volt benne biztos.

– Miért jöttél ki a szobádból? – kérdezte élesen a démon.

Kerina dühösen pattant fel ülőhelyéről, s dobbantott egyet lábával a felhőn, mely minden egyes mozgására finoman kavargott, ám most vad hullámokat sodort szerteszét.

– Talán azt hiszed, hogy benn maradok a palotában, miközben a fejemre omlik az egész?! Ahhoz nem vagyok elég ostoba, sajnálom! – válaszolta csípőre tett kézzel.

– Elszöktél, ezért... – Naraku nem tudta befejezni fenyegetését, mert Kerina megcsóválta a fejét és a kezét rázta, miközben belevágott mondandójába:

– Nem-nem-nem... én nem szöktem el. Csak kijöttem a szobából... és mivel Inuyasháék ott voltak, gondoltam, kicsit arrébb jövök.

– Miért nem maradtál ott?

– Naná, majd teadélutánt tartok Inuyashával és kis csapatával az éppen összeomló palotád kellős közepén! – vágott vissza hevesen a nő, aztán vett egy mély levegőt és kicsit lenyugodott. – Egyébként is sejtettem, hogy előbb-utóbb rám találsz, szóval fölösleges elmenekülnöm, mint ahogy azt már mondtam ma reggel. Ne nézz ostobának. Élni akarok.

Naraku hallgatott és mélyen fürkészte a nő szemeit. Kerina állta a tekintetét, de egy idő után (talán túlságosan is hamar) idegesíteni kezdte a férfi pillantása.

– Nos? – vonta fel végül a szemöldökét a nő, majd látva a démon kérdő tekintetét, hozzátette:

– Megmutatod, hol van az új palotád vagy mi?

A férfi lassan bólintott, még mindig gyanakodva méregetve Kerinát, de végül megfordult és elindult délkeleti irányba. A nő hamarosan követte és utolérte őt. Egy darabig csendben haladtak, majd pedig eszébe jutott valami és kotorászni kezdett a szütyőjében. Hamarosan ki is szedte összezárt tenyerét, s Naraku felé fordult:

– Majd' el is felejtettem – nyújtotta ki felé a kezét. – Hoztam egy kis ajándékot attól a papnőtől – mosolyodott el elbűvölően, szemében egy kissé őrült, ámde játékos fénnyel.

Naraku kérdőn nézett rá, majd pedig a nő tenyerére, aki épp ekkor nyitotta ki markát. Abban hat, gyönyörűen fénylő ékkőszilánk volt. A démon szája titokzatos félmosolyra húzódott, majd pedig kivette a kezéből a darabokat és azon nyomban el is tüntette őket. A visszafelé úton több szó nem esett köztük.

Bár Kerina nem tudta, de ez egy próba volt Naraku részéről; ugyanis amint megérkezett, megérezte nála az ékkőszilánkokat... és kíváncsi volt, mihez kezd majd vele. Ebből, hogy önként, kérdés nélkül átadta neki őket, a démon már tudta, hogy megbízhat benne. Legalábbis valamennyire...

Úgy tűnt, szavatartó nővel van dolga: valóban nem támadt rá Nagashival, a kardjával és tényleg odaadta az ékköveket neki. _„A győztes mindent visz! Mit szólsz?"_ visszhangoztak fejében Kerina szavai. Arcán egy alig érzékelhető mosoly játszott, mikor erre gondolt. _„Igen... most már Te is az enyém vagy."_

Folytatása következik...


	4. Sötét titkok

_**Viharhercegnő**_

**_4. rész: Sötét titkok_**

– Augh... – motyogta Kerina, azzal elájult.

Azonban, még mielőtt elérte volna a talajt, valamint teljesen elvesztette volna az eszméletét, két erős kart érzett a teste köré fonódni. Egy halvány mosoly jelent meg arcán, amely azonnal el is tűnt, amint a vérveszteségtől magába szippantotta a fekete mélység.

– Uh... – szinte érezte, ahogy a vér lüktet az ereiben, s ugyanebben a ritmusban a fejében is. Rátette kezét a homlokára, hogy enyhítse az érzést.

Ujjai valami nedveset fogtak, s ő összezavarodva nyitotta ki végre szemeit; már a nyomott érzés is alábbhagyott, ami akkor köszöntötte, mikor magához tért. Leszedte a homlokára tapadt valamit. Az egy bevizezett rongydarab volt. Kérdőn pillantott a tárgyra, mintha az válaszolhatna minden ki nem mondott gondolatára.

Az ajtó nyikorogva kinyílt, s Kerina arrafelé kapta a fejét; aminek következtében egy pillanatra megszédült, de aztán ismét visszanyerte erőnlétét. Kagura sétált be, kezében egy kis vödör vízzel és egy tiszta ronggyal. Mikor meglátta a félszellemet, egy pillanatra megtorpant, de aztán becsukta az ajtót, s folytatta útját a nő felé.

A vödröt letette az asztalkára, ami a szobában volt, azzal Kerinához fordult:

– Látom, felébredtél... hogy érzed magad?

A hanyou zavartan pislogott. Csak nem a hogyléte felől érdeklődött? Kagura számára nem volt nehéz ebben a pillanatban a féldémon gondolatait kiolvasni arckifejezéséről.

– Csak miheztartás végett, na nem mintha nagyon érdekelne...

Kerina bólintott, de még mindig elkerekedett szemekkel ült:

– Már jobban vagyok... – erre megkordult a gyomra, mire ő elvörösödött.

– Hozok enni – ajánlotta fel a szélboszorkány, azzal kimasírozott a szobából.

Mikor végre visszajött, s Kerina már kellőképp lecsitította háborgó gyomrát, és már nyugodtan, lassan evett, megkérdezte tőle:

– Mi történt? Hogy kerültem ide vissza?

A szélboszorkány az ablaknál állt, kifelé pillantott.

– Miután azok a szánalmas, alsóbb rendű démonok összesítették erejüket, fel akartak falni téged is, s Narakut is – Kerina bólintott; erre emlékezett. – Az ostobák... Naraku természetesen magába olvasztotta őket minden különösebb gond nélkül. Te azonban... nem úsztad meg sérülések nélkül – fejezte be, majd hozzátette, az utolsó kérdésre válaszolva:

– _Ő_ hozott vissza.

– Naraku? – majdnem visszaköpte a torkán akadt vizet.

Kagura bólintott, s látva, hogy Kerina befejezte, elvette előle a tálcát.

– Pihenj – tanácsolta. – Használd ki az időt, ameddig tudod.

– Ezt meg hogy érted?

– Naraku most nincs itt, s holnap esténél előbb nem hiszem, hogy felbukkan... utána természetesen ott folytatódik az ékkővadászat, ahol abbahagytuk... na meg az Inuyasháék elleni harc... – azzal becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, kavargó gondolataival magára hagyva Kerinát, aki még percekig üres tekintettel bámult maga elé, miközben próbálkozott összekaparni valami használható információt a szélboszorkány szavaiból.

„_Ha jól emlékszem, van egy meleg vizű forrás valahol a kastélyban... be kéne vizsgálnom, eddig nem jutott rá időm. Biztos kellemesebb, mint ez a fürdőszoba..."_ töprengett a nő, azon morfondírozva, mit kezdjen hirtelen megnövekedett szabad idejével. _„Igen... egy fürdő az jól esne!"_ határozott. És ahogy beleszimatolt a levegőbe, sajnálattal állapította meg : _„És ahogy elnézem, nem is ártana meg..."_

Összeszedte hát a törülközőket, meg a tiszta ruhát, amit utána magára ölthet, azzal kivonult szobájából, emlékezetében keresve a helyet, ahol a fürdőt sejtette. Hamarosan meg is érkezett, s legnagyobb meglepetésére sikerült elsőre rátalálnia a helyiségre.

Úgy tűnt, mintha nem is a kastélyon belül lenne, hanem kint, a természetben. Gyönyörű volt minden... a friss levegő, a lágy napsütés és szellő, a cseresznyefák... még ha mindez illúzió is volt csupán. Hisz más nem is lehetett.

Körbetekintett a fürdőben, s miután megbizonyosodott afelől, senki sincs a közelben, gyorsan levetkőzött és belemerült a kristálytiszta, lágyan bugyogó, kellemesen langyos vízbe.

– Áhhh... – sóhajtott Kerina, egy mosollyal az arcán, aztán teljesen a felszín alá merült, hogy a haját is kimoshassa.

Mikor feljött, körbenézett, s meg is találta, amiket keresett: a fürdő mellett, egy karnyújtásnyira, szépen sorakoztak a különböző tégelyek, mind más és más esszenciát tartalmazva. Kerina óvatosan tanulmányozta mindegyiket, s hosszas mérlegelés után mégiscsak a cseresznye illatnál állapodott meg.

Jól esett bőrének és hajának is a kényeztetés, amit a fürdőkrém adott neki.

Miután úgy érezte, kiáztatta magát kellőképpen, végre kiemelkedett a fürdőből, s megszárította magát a törülközőkkel, amiket hozott. Aztán felvette a kényelmes halvány narancsszín yukatát, amit a szekrényében talált, búcsúzásképpen még egyszer körbenézett, azzal kisétált a fenséges fürdőből.

Ahogy haladt a folyosókon, gondolataiba mélyedve, egy idő után felocsúdott és arra kellett ráeszmélnie, hogy teljesen ismeretlen részén jár a kastélynak. _„Na, gratula... ügyes vagy, Kerina. Most merre tovább?"_ kérdezte magától egy alkalommal, mikor egy elágazáshoz érkezett, de mindegyik folyosó teljesen ismeretlennek tűnt számára. Sóhajtott egy mélyet, s becsukta szemeit. Érzékei azt tanácsolták neki, menjen jobbra. Így arrafelé vette az irányt.

Azonban errefelé sem volt semmi ismerős. Ahogy tovább haladt a folyosón, valami neszezést hallott, s megtorpant. Füleit hegyezve tekintett körbe, az apró zaj forrását kutatva. Még egyszer hallotta, most egy kicsit közelebbről, de aztán végleg elhallgatott. Ennyi viszont tökéletes elég volt Kerina számára, hogy behatárolja, merről jött a hang. Óvatosan az ódon ajtó felé vette az irányt, mely a jobbjáról nyílt.

A nehéz ajtó nyikorogva nyílt ki, s a hanyou meg mert volna esküdni, a holtakat is képes mély, örök álmukból felébreszteni. Szíve egyre gyorsabban vert, s szinte a halántékában érezte, hogy dobog. De nem történt semmi.

Besurrant a félig nyitott ajtón; odabent a tökéletes sötétség fogadta. Azonban neki, akinek a vérében folyt a fekete tűz képessége, ez nem okozott különösebb gondot. Szemeit teljesen fekete köd áraszotta el, a fehérjét, s íriszét is, ő pedig immár úgy látott a vaksötétben, mintha világos nappal lett volna.

Első pillantásra semmi sem volt a helyiségben. De aztán, már épp, mikor fordult volna kifelé, valamin megakadt a tekintete: a földön egy csapóajtót pillantott meg. _„Pince?"_ gondolta, s megvonta a vállát. Annyira nem lehet érdekes. Ámde alig tett egy lépést, mikor ismét meghallotta azt a fura neszezést. Most már pontosan tudta, hogy az alsó szintről jön.

Kíváncsisága hamar felülkerekedett ép bírálásán, mikor közelebb lépett a titokzatos csapóajtóhoz. Aztán egy sóhajjal lehajolt és felnyitotta. Lent - ha lehetséges - még nagyobb sötétség uralkodott. Kettőt pislogott, s immár tisztán leláthatott. Ám a látvány, ami fogadta, korántsem volt megnyugtató.

Mindazok ellenére, hogy harcedzett volt, már nem egy életet kioltott és hozzá volt szokva a vér látványához, meg egyéb, az emberi test-lélek-szellem számára befogadhatatlan dolgokhoz, egy sikoltás hagyta el ajkait, ahogy letekintett.

Ezernyi alsóbbrendű démont látott; testük ide-oda tekergett, testrészeik egymás hegyén-hátán, s egyik undorítóbb volt, mint a másik. És valami nagyon büdös nyálka fedte be néhol őket. Az egész pincét beterítették.

Aztán meglátott egy félig emberi alakot mindezek közepén, amint lassan megfordul, s farkasszemet néz a betolakodóval. Kerina szemei elkerekedtek: Narakuval találta szemben magát. Ijedtében visszaváltott a normális látására és szinte azonnal kiejtette kezeiből törülközőit, aztán villámgyorsan lecsapta az ajtót, s elrohant, ahogy csak a lábai bírták vinni. El, messze onnan... attól a szörnytől, akit ott látott, a kastély alagsorában.

Maga sem tudta, hogyan, de végül valahogyan mégis eljutott a szobájáig, s magára ráncigált valamilyen kevéssé lenge ruhát, miközben próbálta lenyugtatni gyorsan dobogó szívét, s túllépni az első rémületén.

Övére már felcsatolta szütyőjét, s már épp nyúlt volna a kardja után, mikor végre sikerült eléggé lenyugodnia ahhoz, hogy gondolkodni tudjon. Egy gonosz félmosoly jelent meg a szája szegletében, szemeiben pedig felcsaptak a már ismert, őrült fények. _„Naraku... most megvagy... te is csak egy félszellem vagy, akárcsak én vagy Inuyasha..."_

Nagy erőfeszítésébe telt, nehogy hangosan felkacagjon - amit, ha megtett volna, _igazán_ démonian hatott volna, a benne rejlő kárörömtől és ráeszmélésről.

Az ajtó kicsapódott, ő pedig még mindig ott állt ágya mellett, kezében a kardjával, arcán a démoni mosollyal. Nem mozdult egy tapodtad sem, mikor meghallotta, hogy az ajtó ütközik a fallal. Ott állt, egyhelyben, megdermedve a gonosz kárörömben, mely körbefonta.

Egy erős kéz fogta meg a vállát, s körbeforgatta, hogy látogatója szemébe nézhessen. Naraku állt előtte, immár az emberi alakjában, testét csak a páviánbunda fedte. Szemei villámokat szórtak, de ki volt ő ahhoz, hogy a _viharhercegnő_t ezzel megrémiszthesse?

– Enyje-enyje, Naraku... – duruzsolta a nő. – Már azt hittem, tisztavérű szellem vagy, de látod, megint csalódnom kellett...

– Hogy merészelsz így beszélni velem?! Sokkal erősebb vagyok nálad!

– Lehet – biccentett Kerina komolyan, szemében az őrült fényt átvette a titokzatosságé. – De akkor is csak egy félszellem vagy, mint én. Sosem leszel youkai.

– Ezt a problémát könnyen orvosolhatom, csak némi időbe telik – húzódott titokzatos félmosolyra a szája, aztán elkomorult. – De te...

Egy mozdulattal az ágyra taszította Kerinát, aztán, mielőtt még a nő akár egyetlen egyet is pisloghatott volna, már felette tornyosult, s testsúlyával szorította őt le, nehogy meg tudjon mozdulni. A páviánbundából hirtelen előtűnt egy míves tőr, pengéje rendkívül éles volt. Kerinát átjárta a félelem, de ennek nem mutatta jelét. Egy mély levegőt vett és határozott arckifejezést öltött fel. Még csak szemében sem tükröződtek érzelmei, amint Naraku a tőrt lassan végighúzta a nő gyönyörű arcán.

– Legyen ez egy figyelmeztetés – suttogta vérfagyasztóan, de úgy, hogy Kerina hátán végigfutott a hideg. – Még egy apró botlás vagy engedetlenség... netán szökési kísérlet... – folytatta jéghideg nyugalommal, ahogy egy apró vágást ejtett a pengével a nő arcán – és előbb zuhansz össze holtan, minthogy rákérdezhetnél, mit hibáztál... _Megértetted?_

Kerina arcvonásai megkeményedtek, s egy pillanatig még farkasszemet nézett a férfival, akinek szemei szinte beleégtek a nő koponyájába. Majd lassan, alig láthatóan bólintott.

– Remek – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Naraku, azzal lemászott róla, s az ajtó felé vette útját.

Kerina még percekig bámult a csukott ajtóra, ahol a férfi távozott, miközben arcáról szép csendben megindult egy apró vércsermely. Saját vérének szaga végre magához térítette, s odasietett a fürdőbe, hogy kitisztítsa sebét. Az pár perc alatt beforrt. Másnapra már a hegnek sem lesz semmi nyoma.

Mélyet sóhajtott, ahogy a tükörbe nézett, s ezúttal engedte, hogy érzelmei kiüljenek arcára. Egy megfáradt, fiatal nő arca tekintett vissza rá, azonban a szemek sokkal tapasztaltabbnak tűntek, mint ami illett volna korához.

Ahogy beléjük tekintett, Kerina látta mindazt, amin keresztülment. Az összes fájdalmat és megaláztatást, a félelmet és magány érzetét. Néha elgondolkozott, valóban érdekelne-e valakit, ha hirtelen eltűnne e világról. Nem létezne többé...

Keserűen elmosolyodott. Egyvalaki biztos bánná... valaki, akit már hosszú évek óta nem látott. Legutoljára akkor találkoztak, mikor elvették tőle...

Hirtelen nagyon szomorú lett, s megrázta fejét, elhessegetve borús gondolatait. Tovább kutatott saját tekintetében. Hamarosan rátalált a picit őrült fényre. A harc. A hatalom. A magabiztosság. Az erő.

A faluk, melyek rettegtek tőle. A rengeteg sikerrel megvívott csata és küzdelem. A sok ékkőszilánk, melyeket összegyűjtött... és elvesztett.

Kezei ökölbe szorultak e gondolatra, s magában átkozta Narakut. Minek kellett vele összefutnia?! Miért nem harcolt jobban ellene?! És miért nem rúgta le azonnal magáról, mikor az imént megfenyegette?! Miért? Miért tűrte el mindezt?!

Tekintete megkeményedett, úgy nézett vissza a fiatal nőre a tükörben. Már nem volt sem zavart, sem elveszett. Pontosan tudta, mit akar. Meg fog szökni. Előbb vagy utóbb, de megteszi!

Nem fogja engedni, hogy Naraku irányítsa őt. Nem fogja tűrni, hogy így bánjon vele!

„_Egyvalamit azonban még mindig nem értek... most itt lett volna rá a lehetősége, hogy megöljön... én is öltem már kevesebbért. De nem tette meg..."_

Naraku mérgesen csapta be maga mögött szobája ajtaját. Nem fejezhette be rendesen a rituálét. Még mindig túl sok alsórendű démon volt a testében, amik jelentősen legyengítették. Azzal, hogy Kerina a folyamat kellős közepén rátalált, s neki hirtelen abba kellett hagynia, nem sikerült tökéletesítenie félszellem mivoltát.

Egy morgás hagyta el ajkait. Ráadásul az a nő már tudja a titkát is... sőt, mi több, a következő lehetőség, hogy tökéletesítse magát, s minél közelebb kerüljön ahhoz, hogy teljesen démon legyen, lehet, hogy csak hónapok múlva jön el. Most, hogy már egyre többen vannak a nyomában, s úgy tűnik, apró szövetségek is alakulnak ellene.

„_És már a két kutyafivér sem öli egymást lépten-nyomon."_ jutott eszébe Inuyasha és Sesshoumaru. _„Ki kell dolgoznom valami új tervet, különben fél szemmel állandóan tekinthetek a hátam mögé, mikor bukkannak fel egy gyilkos karddal mögöttem."_ szitkozódott, s lezuttyant ágyára.

„_Meg aztán itt van Kerina... bármikor megpróbálhat elszökni, sőt, talán még sikerülhet is neki, s összeállhat velük... nem hagyhatom... valamit ki kell találnom!"_ határozott gondolatban.

Ahogy így töprengett, egy gonosz terv öltött formát a fejében, hogyan bírhatja maradásra a nőt. Ezzel egyben azt is biztosítaná, hogy nem árulja el őt, s nem lép szövetségre ellenségeivel... igen, tökéletes lesz...

„_Kell néhány előkészület és ki kell gondolnom a részleteket... aztán már semmi sem állhat az utamba és pár napon belül elkezdődik tervem első fázisa... igen, pár hét leforgása alatt elérem, hogy Kerina megbízzon bennem és hogy ha kell, életével védjen... ha a tervem sikerrel jár, akkor már nem kell attól tartanom, hogy összeáll a blökikkel vagy azzal a rühes ordassal... igen... tökéletes..."_ szája szegletében egy démoni mosoly bujkált, ahogy még egyszer végigfutott tervén.

Folytatása következik...


End file.
